


Momentz

by trashygrungekid



Category: Gorillaz, Music - Fandom
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, Coming of Age, F/F, Gorillaz - Freeform, Highschool AU, M/M, Slice of Life, gorillaz au, gorillaz highschool au, no phase gorillaz, noodleace, smut? possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashygrungekid/pseuds/trashygrungekid
Summary: Murdoc Niccals is stuck. He's in a shit house, with a shit dad, with a non-shit bass and he wants out.Stuart Pot is bored. He's an average boy with hardly anything going for him. He wants adventure.Aikiko "Noodle" Usami is lonely. Being a not-so-fluent English speaker from Osaka, Kansai in Japan doesn't really make people wanna hang out with you. She wants friends.Russel Hobbs is haunted. He can't forget the drive-by in his hometown in Brooklyn. He can't stop seeing Del. He can't stop dreaming about it, and about other things as well. He wants peace.Jace "Ace" Copular is troubled. Growing up in the hood with his emotionally unavailable mother made him the way he is today, cold and distant. But he doesn't like being frozen. He wants warmth.These teenagers want all these things, but they need each other.





	1. Murdoc.

**Author's Note:**

> alright this is all super cliche.  
> guess who keeps putting off updating YSLO? me. i apologize. So heres another fic ill probably put off updating!!
> 
> the grades go as followed:  
> murdoc is a senior (20 - he was held back a 2 times)  
> ace is a sophomore (16)  
> 2D and russel are juniors (17)  
> and noodle is a freshman (15)

Sunlight poured in through the broken window, shining it’s unforgiving rays onto the eyes of the bassist’s eyes as he slept, waking him up along with his alarm clock. Murdoc Niccals sat up in his too-small twin bed and looked around, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes as he grumbled. He looked around at his small room, noticing the crude drawings on the walls he made when he was either drunk or bored, paper stuck up on the walls by discoloring tape of his half finished song lyrics, shitty poetry and scrambled music notes and a few inverted crosses and pentagrams here and there, spray painted on with tacky, chunky paint. 

The bass in the corner, his prized possession that he saved up years for back in secondary school, was sitting unharmed. The only thing keeping him sane in his broken household. He doesn’t know how he’s kept it alive all these years, with all the drunken fights he and his father have endured. It’s a miracle it hasn’t been smashed by the drunkard he calls a dad yet. 

He stood up and stretched, hearing the satisfying crack of his joints as he did so and bent down to pick up a pair of black jeans and a random striped sweater, one of many he’s accumulated somehow. He looks at his cracked phone and lets out a sigh of disappointment. 6 AM. He woke up early for once, meaning his dad hasn’t left for work yet. He’s not sure how his father has managed to keep up a job - whether it be a shitty one at that or not - with his crippling alcoholism and love for narcotics, but whatever puts food on the table, he guesses. 

The bassist opened his door slowly, making sure to lift up the door by the handle as to not make it creak, knowing that if he woke up his father this early before work, he’d be sure to catch shit for it. He tiptoed through his dilapidated house, making sure to stay close to the walls and furniture so that the floorboards wouldn’t creak. He was just glad that he was finally gonna graduate high school, after having to repeat freshman year, and then sophomore year, leaving him at a 20 year old senior. He thinks it’s pathetic, he’s not sure how he hasn’t just given up and dropped out yet, but he figures it’s because he knew his dad never finished high school, and he naturally wanted to distance himself from his father as much as he could. 

He opened the fridge door, making sure to actually pull down this time as he opened it so it wouldn’t creak - along with sticking his fingers in the cracks so it didn’t make that popping sound. He looked through the sparse items in the fridge and sighed. Nothing. He shrugged and snuck back into his room, finishing getting dressed then hurrying out the door. 

His escapade was too slow however, considering once he got half way out the door, he heard the familiar growl of his father. “Murdoc!” He heard the old drunk growl from the other room. He thought about just booking it out the door but he knew if he did then the consequences for that would be much greater than whatever he’s on about now. 

Murdoc sighed in annoyance and followed the harshness of his father’s voice. He stared coldly at his father sitting in his broken down, soiled chair. Sebastian Niccals gave his son a glare as he sat up, still tipsy from the night before. “Where in the bloody hell do you think you’re going?” He demanded. 

The shorter man raised his brow. “School?” He gave, looking at his watch. He didn’t care about school, but it was the best excuse he had at getting out of the house for a bit, and the free breakfast and lunch wasn’t a bad bonus either. 

“Why the fuck do you even bother with that shit? ‘S not like you’re ever gonna do anything with it, so why bother?” Sebastien asked roughly. Murdoc rolled his eyes, careful to turn his head just quickly enough so his father wouldn’t see. 

“I gots’ta get to school, I’ll be back later.” He said flatly, making his way towards the door quickly. He’s glad he didn’t run into any trouble this morning, coming to school with a black eye aren’t his most favorable times.

As he got out to the street, he almost got hit by a red convertible. He flipped them off, screaming something about their mum, and continued walking. Fucking people. 

Once he got to school, he sighed, looking up at the sign. Today’s sure to be a shit day.


	2. Stuart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this sounded rushed and crappy. i finally finished stu's and am gonna work on noodles now! im also working on the third chapter of YSLO, so thats cool. thank you for all your comments and kudos and bookmarks!! it really makes me feel happy to know that you're reading this

Stuart woke up to the same smell he always did. Pancakes and bacon, just like every day. After taking time to actually get dressed and brush his teeth, he made his way downstairs and to the kitchen, running a hand through his messy blue hair. 

“Hey Stu!” His mum greeted him cheerfully, just like every other morning. He smiled at her, although bored, and sat down at the table as his mum set down a plate of food in front of him. He sighed and began eating as his mom made her own plate. 

“So,” Mrs. Pot began. “What d’you’ve got planned today, bluebird?” She asked lovingly. Stu gave her a short smile. 

“Y’know. School stuff.” He shrugged and took a sip of his orange juice, not even really feeling hungry this morning. He was just.. Bored. He was waiting for something to happen, anything really. Just something other than this mundane way of life that he had every single day, like clockwork.

After finishing his breakfast (He didn’t have the heart to tell his mom he didn’t wanna eat, he knows she worked hard on that breakfast) he stood up and pushed in his chair, going back upstairs to finish the rest of his morning routine. 

Because that’s all it was. Routine. 

After finishing and putting on his shoes, he grabbed his keys and made his way out the door. “Bye mum, love you!” He called out before shutting the door, walking towards his car and sighing. 

He knows he should be grateful. He has a great home, a great mum and a great life. He should love it. But he just knows there’s something more for him out there. There’s gotta be.

On the way to school, Stu isn’t quite paying attention when a particular angry looking senior walks out in front of him, almost hitting him, but thankfully Stu has fast enough reflexes to where he didn’t hit him, and slammed on the breaks before anything bad could happen. 

After the angry man yelled something at him, he shook it off. He’s just glad he didn’t hit the bloke or else he knew his mum would kill him. 

After that incident, he walked himself into class, sitting down in the same seat he’s sat in since the year began. He sets his books and pencil case down as the class starts, and his daydreaming ensues. 

After that class, it’s onto the other. But in the hallway, he passed by the angry stranger from this morning. He looked quite familiar. Stuart was always bad with faces, but a name he could place. 

During lunch, he meets his friends and sits down beside them out in the courtyard. “I almost hit a senior this morning with my car.” He starts the conversation. 

His friend, Ronnie, laughs. “Nice. Who was it?” 

He shrugs. “I don’t know his name. He was tall, kinda lanky, fairly attractive but looked real mean. Had a tattoo on his neck of a pentagram? Real rough lookin’ fellow.” 

Ronnie almost spat out his water. “Aye! You dense wanker! You almost hit Murdoc Niccals.” He laughed.

His eyes widened. Oh yeah. Murdoc. He didn’t know much about Murdoc, just that he wasn’t a very nice person to be around. He was the 20 year old that for some reason is still trying to graduate. If Stu was in his shoes, he would’ve left as soon as he turned 18. He doesn’t even care about graduating, he just knows that’d make his mum happy. 

“Oh bullocks…” He mumbled under his breath. Murdoc wouldn’t do anything to him, would he? No, he doesn’t think he would. This isn’t a cliche American movie. 

Ronnie chuckles once more. “I’m sure you’ll be fine. Most he’ll do is call you a wanker.” He shrugged and patted Stu on the back. 

Well. That was something interesting that happened today. 

He’ll have to find Murdoc later to apologize to him. He doesn’t want Murdoc to think he’s an arse of a Junior that goes around almost hitting people with cars. 

After lunch, he makes his way to his final class before his free period. He hopes he can find Murdoc then. 

As he sits down in his desk in Maths III, he sighs. Today would either be really bad or really interesting. He hopes it’s the latter.


End file.
